The present invention relates to devices for interconnecting a bicycle pedal and a cycling shoe.
More particularly, the invention concerns a device of the type comprising a block applied to the sole of the shoe, retention means between the front end of the block and the pedal, and locking means between the rear end of the block and the pedal, including a spring catch and an engagement part which are snap-engageable as a result of the placing of the shoe on the pedal and disengageable by a lateral rotation of the shoe on the pedal relative to the retention means.
In a known device of the type specified above, described in European patent application No. EP-A-146,454, the spring catch is constituted by a retaining pawl pivotably mounted on a pin carried by the pedal and adapted to engage a coupling projection formed in the shoe.